


The Most Infuriating Person

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks about his big brother. A 100 word drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Infuriating Person

**Author's Note:**

> Possible Spoilers for Season 10.15.

He's the most infuriating person on the planet - he would actually be happier if I was surfing the ‘net for porn than looking for a way to save him.

He's a hero, yet he hates himself - he's made self-loathing into an art form and he hides under layers of bravado and irreverent humor.

He’s a big kid with a sweet tooth and a cheeky grin.

He's died for me, lied to me and cried for me. We've carried each other and watched each other die.

He’s annoying, childish, selfless, recklessly-brave - I'm not letting him go this time.


End file.
